Users of wearable audio systems—such as headphones and earphones—can choose between several different styles. However, current wearable audio systems typically utilize one of only a few common attachment mechanisms to secure these systems to the user. For example, one type of wearable audio system can be attached to a user's head via a headband that maintains the position of ear cups on either side of the user's head. Another type of wearable audio system can be attached to a user's head by clipping the system to the back of the user's ear. Yet another type of wearable audio system can be attached to the user by inserting the system into the user's ear canal. Current attachment mechanisms, including those described above, are often uncomfortable to wear, especially over time. As such, developing an attachment mechanism that achieves a strong attachment to a user and that improves the user's comfort and overall experience continues to be a design challenge.